Geschichte:GodKiller/Kapitel 3
Kapitel3 Diana blickte sich im tristem Korridor um, in dem sie sich mit ihren beiden Squadmitglieder sich begeben hatten. Insgesamt drei Türen gab es auf jeder Seite. Sechs Räume, die es also zu prüfen gab und folglich eine Chance von 1:6 sofort auf einen Kontakt zu stoßen. Sie entschied sich, für die systematische Durchsuchung aller Räume mit jenen zu ihrer Rechten zu beginnen. Eine der Türen auf dieser Seite hatte kurioserweise als eizigste ein Schild, ein uraltes Schild, von dem bereits der Lack blätterte. „Da hätte ein Antiquitätenhändler totsicher seine Freude dran“, dachte sie und ließ unweigerlich einen Mundwinkel zucken. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie auf die erste Tür der rechten Seite. Den Raum würden sie zuerst prüfen. Alle drei bemühten sie sich, um möglichst leise Bewegungen, als sie sich zu ihrem Ziel bewegten, damit bei möglichem Kontakt das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite war. Diana stand nun vor der Tür. Ihre beiden rangniederen Begleiter flankierten sie routiniert von den Seiten. Perfekt. Sie und Kollegen waren mittlerweile ein eingespieltes Team. Auf ihre beiden Kollegen würde sie sich jederzeit verlassen können, den genau wie sie gehörten sie zu jenen Personen, die ihre Aufgabe im Gegensatz zu anderen Zivilschutzmitlgliedern auch tatsächlich ernst nahmen. Dann noch ein eingehender Blick auf das Interface, das im Visier ihrer Schutzmaske flimmerte. Sie nahm sich dabei alle Zeit, die sie brauchte, um die finalen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Noch waren sie unentdeckt, also gab es auch keinen Grund zur Eile. Die zu ihren Begleitern gehörenden Icons am unterem Rand signalisierten mit einem grünem Glühen deren Bereitschaft. Ihre Kollegen waren also schon bereit für den Zugriff. Sie selbst hingegen musste sich auf das nicht ganz gewaltlose Öffnen der Tür vorbereiten indem sie die Energie ihrer Einsatzpanzerung umleitete ließ... vom Geräuschdämmungssystem weg und hin zu den hydraulischen Muskeln, die ihr die dafür nötige Kraft verliehen... dank des Interfaces in der Maske geschah dies außerst rasch und effektiv. Sie brauchte nur die entprechenden Symbole, die innerhalb des Interfaces eingeblendet waren anzusehen und kurz blinzeln. Das System verfolgte ihren Blick per Eye-Tracking, führte die gewünschten Aktionen blitzschnell aus und verlieh ihr mit Hilfe der Einsatzpanzerung -wortwörtlich- innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages die Kraft und Perfektion einer Maschine. „So sei es!“, hatte Paris mit theatralisch erhobenen Armen verkündet, nachdem Alan und Dennis sein Angebot annahmen. Ein Ort außerhalb der Stadt, an dem sie die Drohne abliefern sollten, war bereits ausgemacht. Zweimal waren sie mit der Drohne bereits durch die Stadt marschiert, aber das zusätzliche Geld, welches ihnen angeboten wurde, würde das Risiko, dem sie sich gleich erneut aussetzten definitiv kompensieren. Gerade hatten sie das Gerät wieder im kleinen Karton verstaut und wollten zusammen mit den Rebellen den Lagerraum verlassen, als sie einen Knall hörten. Ein dumpfer, metallischer Knall von ungewohnter Härte. Offenbar hatte jemand die Tür des Nachbarraumes eingetretenen. Das charakteristische Klicken eines Funkgerätes ertönte kurz und wurde von einem metallischem Klimpern begleitet. Paris horchte den Lauten mit Anspannung. Seine Augen weiteten sich, während seine sich anspannenden Beinmuskeln darauf hinwiesen, dass er zunehmend die Ruhe verlor. Er kannte die Bedeutung der Geräusche. Es war überraschend und beunruhigend zugleich, zu sehen, wie er da stand und offenbar noch abwägte, was er zu tun hatte, fast so als begreife er nicht, was gerade passierte.. Sean hatte seine Schusswaffe zwar bereits vorher erhoben und entsichert, hielt sie aber nunmehr fest in seinen beiden Händen. „'dammte Bullen! Die verfluchten Penner soll'n kriegen, was die verdienen!“, bellte er unbeherrscht. „Sean, lass es.“, flüsterte Paris völlig unerwartet. „Ich lass mich weder von denen in Stücke schießen, noch lass ich mich ins Gefängnis stecken!“, antwortete Sean knurrend. Vor der Tür schleifte und klirrte es. Er schwang den Lauf seiner Waffe in Richtung der Geräusche. „Aus meiner Schussbahn! SOFORT!“ Sowohl Alan als auch Dennis sprangen teils erschrocken, teils aus Respekt vor Seans unbeherrschter Geste auf eine Seitenwand des schmalen Raumes zu, um dem Lauf seiner Waffe zu entgehen. „Sean! So etwas ist jetzt absolut unnötig! Sei kein Narr!“ Sekunden vergingen. Sie kamen ihnen wie Stunden vor. Gut. Das Überraschungsmoment war futsch. Das gestürmte Lager war leer. Alte Gaskartuschen konnte man nicht als Rebellen bezeichnen. Leider. Sie leisteten wenigstens keinen Widerstand. Aber wenigstens waren zwei Personen im benachbartem Raum so dumm, verräterisch herum zu brüllen. Zumindest darüber war Diana froh. Eigentlich verwunderlich, dass die Rebellen angeblich seit über hundert Jahren eine gut durchstrukturierte Vereinigung waren und intelligent geplante Überfalle zu verantworten hatten. Die Kerle nebenan machten bereits jetzt nicht diesen Eindruck. Rebellen sind eben ein Haufen gewalttätiger Idioten. Die schießen und prügeln lieber erst, bevor sie nachdenken. Naja, war aber jetzt auch egal. Der Einsatz lief noch, also schnell zum Nebenraum laufen. Und zur Sicherheit einen Teil der Anzugsenergie auf das Reaktionsbeschleunigungsmodul ('Was für ein absurd langes Wort', dachte sie unweigerlich) umleiten, denn das Wort 'Schussbahn' war gefallen und verriet, dass ihre Ziele bewaffnet waren. Ein lautes metallisches Krachen ließ die Tür aufspringen. Adrenalin flutete Alans Körper. Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und empfand ihn dennoch als langsam. Die Zeit wurde zäh, es schien, als käme ihr Fluss für einige Augenblicke zum Erliegen. Wie bei einer viel zu schnellen Diashow sah er eine Folge von Bildern. Gesichtslose Figuren erschienen hinter der eingetretenen Tür. Insgesamt drei. Masken bedeckten ihre Gesichter. Schmale Visiere reflektierten kalt das Licht. Karabinerhaken hingen an Gurten. Schusswaffen suchten mechanisch ein Ziel. Paris war unbewaffnet. Eine Hand ausgestreckt. Sean hatte das Gewehr erhoben. Waffenläufe blieben an ihm hängen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Verengten sich. Glühten. Ein Schneidezahn blitzte grimmig auf. Ein letztes mal. Er würde schießen. Die Bullen töten. Mindestens einen. Dann ein Hämmern. Projektile durchbohrten die Luft. Durchdrangen Kleidung. Fraßen sich durch Fleisch. Sie selbst waren leblos. Und hungerten dennoch nach Leben. Paris stieß nach Sean. Zu spät reagiert. Den Schüssen war nicht mehr zu entgehen. Sean war gefangen. An seinem Platz gefangen. In seiner Hilflosigkeit gefangen. Seinem Schicksal ausgeliefert. Einzelne Projektile schlüpften durch ihn. Schlugen Krater in die Wand. hauchten Staub aus. Die Zeit floss. Unbeständig. Paris hechtete mit katzengleicher Eleganz hinter einem der metallischen Regale in Deckung. Sean fiel zu Boden. Blickte Alan hilflos an. Stützte sich auf einer Hand. Alan presste sich so fest er konnte an die Wand. Er verspürte den Wunsch, durch sie hindurch zu verschwinden, der Situation zu entkommen. Seans Waffe lag vor diesem. Er griff danach. Keuchte. Sein letzter Atem. Ein Schnauben. Er brach zusammen. Versank im Schatten. Die gesichtslosen Figuren schritten nach vorne. Ihre Kopfe schwenkten wie Kameras umher und scannten die Umgebung nach Zielen ab. Alan, Dennis und Sean wurden ignoriert. Die Gestalten aus Metall und Kunstleder reagierten nur auf Bewegung. Und im Moment war für sie niemand sichtbar. Nach einigen Augenblicken schlossen sie abrupt mit dem hin und her schwenken ihrer Waffen ab. Die Situation war analysiert. Die mittlere Gestalt machte eine Kopfbewegung nach vorne und ließ das Funkgerät klicken. Die anderen entließen ebenfalls ein Klicken. Mit immer gleichen Schritten betraten sie den Raum. Die mittlere Gestalt klickte erneut und deutete mit dem Arm auf Sean, ließ ein weiteres Klicken folgen, schwenkte den Arm in die Richtung von Alan und umfasste mit einer fließenden, mechanischen Bewegung wieder die eigene Waffe. Eine der Figuren zielte auf den leblosen Körper ihres Opfers und tippte mit dem Fuß dagegen. Die andere richtete den Gewehrlauf ihres Karabiners auf Alan und Dennis und erstarrte wie ein Roboter im Bereitschaftsmodus. Die Figur, die in der Mitte der Formation gestanden hatte, regte sich und senkte die Waffe leicht. Ihre Stimme klang elektronisch verfremdet. „Rebell, wir kontrollieren diesen Raum. Gegenwehr und selbst der Versuch zur Gegenwehr sind zwecklos. Ihr Kamerad hatte diese Erfahrung bereits machen müssen. Legen sie mitgeführte Waffen auf den Boden und schieben sie diese mit dem Fuß in unser Sichtfeld. Sollten sie sich wie ihr Kollege verdächtig verhalten, werden wir nicht zögern, uns zur Wehr zu setzen.“ Alle richteten ihre Blicke auf jenes eiserne Regal, hinter welchem Paris Schutz gesuchte hatte. Was einer kurzen Stille folgte, waren letztlich ein Schleifen und ein Klappern, bis eine modifizierte Handfeuerwaffe und drei verschieden lange Dolche hinter dem Regal hervor gekrochen kamen und im Sichtfeld aller liegen blieben. Paris folgte und hielt seine Hände demonstrativ in die Höhe. Sein prüfender Blick wanderte durch die Runde und blieb kurz über der Lache hängen, die sich unter Sean wie ein dunkelroter Abgrund ausbreitete. „Ich spreche offen aus, dass ich ihn selber nie sonderlich gemocht hatte. Aber ich war zeitgleich für ihn verantwortlich, ich hatte die Aufgabe ihn zu schützen. Vor anderen und vor den Konsequenzen seines eigenen Handelns. So frage ich sie: War sein Tod tatsächlich von Nöten? Oder waren sie einfach nur der Meinung, er habe es in dieser Situation nicht besser verdient?“ Paris fixierte die mittlere Figur, die Anführerin. Sein Blick war ausdrucksvoll, ausdrucksvoller als es der Blick eines Menschen je hätte sein können. Klarheit und Betrübnis, Ruhe und innere Aufgebrachtheit, vermischten sich mit hartem Ernst. Die Gestalten erstarrten. Man konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, aber ihre Körperhaltungen signalisierten Verwunderung. Ihre Waffen sanken, als würden sie schwerer werden. Die angesprochene Gestalt hakte ihren Karabiner mit einem metallischem Klicken in ihren Waffengurt ein. Ihre Hände tasteten an den Seiten der metallenen Schutzmaske entlang. Sie griffen in kaum wahrnehmbare Öffnungen und zogen das kalte Stück Metall vom Gesicht seiner Trägerin herunter. Das spiegelnde Visier schien wie ein Display zu erlöschen. Der Kopf der jungen Frau war nach unten gerichtet, während sie die Maske so in ihren Waffengurt einhakte, dass sie ihr Gewehr verdeckte. Sie blickte auf. Ihre hellblauen Augen blickten in jene von Paris und eine einzelne schwarze Strähne schwebte durch ihr glattes Gesicht. Vieles hatte Diana in der kurzen Zeit erlebt, in der sie für den Zivilschutz gearbeitet hatte. Vieles. Doch noch nie hatte sie erlebt, dass ein Rebell ihr eine derartige Frage stellte. Die meisten Rebellen warfen -sofern sie mutig genug waren- mit Beleidigungen oder vulgären Ausdrücken um sich oder verstummten vollständig, bis man sie in eine der Zellen im Hauptquartier sperrte. Aber dieser Kerl war anders. Für einen Moment war ihr nicht klar, wie sie zu antworten hatte. „Was ich gesehen habe, war eine schussbereite Person, die auf eines meiner Squadmitglieder zielte. Und so wie sie für ihren Kameraden verantwortlich waren, so bin ich für meine Squadmitglieder verantwortlich.“ Sie hielt inne und ging das Gesagte noch einmal gedanklich durch. Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Und sahen unweigerlich Parallelen. Ihre Gedanken begannen, nach einem Faden zu greifen, doch sie hatte nicht die Zeit dafür. Jetzt nicht. Die ihr gestellte Frage war nur unvollständig beantwortet und die genaue Antwort bereitete ihr Probleme. Äußerst unangenehme Situation. Ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ihre Hand wanderte unweigerlich an den Lauf ihres Karabiners. Sie erschrak, als sie merkte wie kalt die Waffe war und zog ihre Hand angewidert zurück. Was für eine Antwort sollte sie geben? Eine Antwort, wie man sie von jedem anderem Mitglied des Zivilschutzes ebenfalls zu hören kriegen würde? Oder eine persönliche Antwort? Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren Kollegen, zu ihren Freunden. Sie würde sich nie verzeihen können, wenn einer von ihnen starb... und würde den Verantwortlichen die Hölle heiß machen! „Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich denke, dass meine Leute es genau so wenig verdient haben zu sterben, wie ihr Kamerad.“ Sie brach ab. 'Jedes Leben ist wertvoll.' Das wollte sie sagen. Aber traf das auch auf schießwütige Rebellen zu?! Sie hatte in ihrem Leben bisher elf Rebellen erschossen. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie eine große Gefahr darstellten. Zivilisten schadeten. Manchmal sogar sinnlos mordeten. Waren diese Aussagen Wahrheit oder nur Propaganda? Trafen die Aussagen, ob wahr oder falsch, auch auf sie zu? Eigentlich wollte sie ausführlicher antworten, hatte sich dann jedoch dagegen entschieden. Ihre Hand glitt über die glatte Oberfläche ihrer im Anzug eingehakten Schutzmaske. Nein. Für ein Pläuschchen war jetzt keine Zeit, ihr Einsatz war noch nicht beendet! Diana fasste sich wieder. „Bringen wir nun den Rest hinter uns. Chris, durchsuch ihn nach weiteren Waffen. Moreno, nimm die Waffe runter, heute wurde für meinen Geschmack schon genug geschossen.“ „Und ihr beiden“, sie wandte sich den beiden anderen Personen zu, „wenn ihr, wie ich annehme, keine Rebellen seid, dann weist euch aus.“ Auch wenn Dennis zuerst protestierte, musste er schließlich einsehen, dass er die Mitglieder des Zivilschutzes nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass er mit alledem nichts zu tun hatte. Die ihm gestellten Fragen beantwortete er widerwillig. Alan bekam davon nur Fragmente mit. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst zusammen zu reißen. Wiederholt verlor er unweigerlich die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken. Vor seinen Augen sah er immer und immer wieder Sean, der in der Finsternis versank, nachdem man ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschossen hatte. Das Bild hielt unnachgiebig in seinen Gedanken fest, nagte an ihm und ließ eine ungeliebte Erinnerung wieder in ihm aufleben. Geistesabwesend beantwortete er auf mechanische Art die ihm gestellten Fragen. Im Moment war er nicht vollständig er selbst. Was er brauchte war Ruhe... unbedingt... aber würde man ihm den Luxus dieser Ruhe gönnen? Kategorie:Science Fiction Kategorie:GodKiller - Geschichten